1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for combustion of liquid fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been difficult to effectuate a satisfactory combustion of liquid fuels having a high degree of viscosity and, in addition, containing a large amount of organic nitrogen compounds, for example, heavy oil.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for burning liquid fuels such as heavy oil with satisfactory results, bringing about a solution to such technical problem as mentioned above.